


Luces

by followyoutothebottomoftheocean



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Nancy le dio un regalo de Navidad a Jonathan y de eso yo escribo un regalo de cumpleaños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followyoutothebottomoftheocean/pseuds/followyoutothebottomoftheocean
Summary: Jonathan y Nancy pasan a ser desconocidos otra vez. Y lo mata cada vez que un recuerdo de ella mirándolo como si fuera incomprensible devora su cerebro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un regalito de cumpleaños para D, que es una genia, y a la que le debía esto. Ya sé, ya sé. Justo un romance tenía que tirarte. La próxima lo planeo bien y te entrego algo con mucha violencia, te prometo.

   Ingrato. La palabra le pesaba en la piel, en los dedos, se escondía debajo de sus ojos y se escapaba de su boca cuando respiraba. Jonathan se sentía egoísta, inconforme con el milagro que le habían regalado las estrellas (apretaba los párpados y no distinguía los astros de las luces brillantes desparramadas por su casa). Will estaba vivo, sonriente, otra vez con ellos, pero Jonathan era incapaz de sentirse tranquilo, o alegre, o de pasar un minuto encerrado en un sentimiento que fuera completamente agradable. 

   Había recuperado a Will pero había perdido a Nancy. O, al menos, la hubiera perdido si alguna vez hubiese sido suya. 

   Nancy Wheeler y la sonrisa que había visto dos, tres veces, un gesto de curvas suaves. Nancy Wheeler y las manos que no le temblaban cerradas alrededor de un arma. Nancy Wheeler y la dicotomía entre la buena chica del suburbio y la decidida cazadora de bestias que contenía en los tres segundos que le tardaba pasar de ser una a ser la otra.    

   Habían dormido en la misma cama, habían puesto todos sus esfuerzos en acabar con la vida del mismo monstruo, tenían la misma cicatriz en las manos y no había una sola cosa en el mundo que compartieran. Ahora ella volvía a ser la novia de Steven, la futura ama de casa resplandeciente, y él y su desagrado por casi todos y sus lecciones de cómo dispararle a algo ya no encajaban en la imagen.    

   —¡Porque no puedo, Jonathan! —Su aliento en el aire frío, su cara derrotada y harta y enojada. La extrañaba tanto que sentía como si le hubieran arrancado los huesos y lo hubieran obligado a ponerse de pie. —No puedo pasarme la vida recordando a esa... esa  _cosa_. —La mueca de su boca, como si no estuviera asustada. Sus brazos estirándose en grandes gestos, ademanes, como si no le alcanzaran todos los lenguajes hechos de sílabas para expresarse. —Me volveré loca. No puedo.    

   Quería volver y no seguirla cuando la notó abandonando la habitación de Will (Will, perdido. Will, muerto. Will, encontrado, vivo, en casa). Volver para que no llegaran al estacionamiento, vacío y enorme en medio de la noche, infinito entre toda esa oscuridad. Las estrellas habían parecido huecos en un techo inmenso, dejando pasar la luz de algo más grande. Jonathan no podía volver a nada y arrancarle la posibilidad de la magia, de lo imposible, de que lo que se suponía ficticio se manifestara en su vida sin avisarle. Pero le costaba comprender que Nancy prefiriera encerrarse en la normalidad a levantar la cabeza para admirar el cielo. Incluso si de arriba podía descender el terror.   

   Ella había terminado, había extirpado toda marca que cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, fuera del pueblo y de sus casas y de sus personas, pudiera haberle hecho. El monstruo estaba muerto, su mejor amiga era irrecuperable y estaba cansada. La vida de pocos días que había pasado en la cacería de algo que no podía explicar tomaba forma en las sombras nuevas en su rostro, en los dedos que movía con inquietud, en la mirada vagamente perdida y el labio inferior que se mordía al hablar, como evitando decir algunas cosas.    

   Le había empujado (y sus manos sobre su pecho habían sido la última vez que le había tocado por semanas), había gritado, hablado en frases rápidas y temblorosas, repitiéndose y haciéndole un espiral sobre su punto como si se convenciera de que quería lo que quería. Quería una vida normal. Quería una rutina sedante. Quería años sin sorpresas, sin monstruos, sin él.    

   Jonathan Byers, acosador, tipo raro, hermano del chico que había muerto pero estaba vivo y una presencia que Nancy no podía acomodar a su vida agradable. Ella sabía que le rompía el corazón, pero eligió hacerlo de todos modos. A él le gustaba pensar que a ella también le dolían las costillas a veces, como si algo se le hubiera clavado desde adentro.    

  Volvieron a verse en escasas y breves ocasiones, como antes, cuando simplemente eran los hermanos mayores de los amigos de sus hermanos. La mente de Jonathan a veces iba hacia ella sin buscar razones. La imaginaba ligera, fácil de querer, hablando poco, en comentarios casi brutales disfrazados con un gesto angelical. La imaginaba haciendo algún deporte, vestida de blanco, riéndose al perder una pelota, alzando los hombros. La imaginaba mirando la oscuridad de una habitación, cerrando los dedos en puños y diciéndose que no había nada, que nunca había nada, antes de introducirse entre las sombras.    

    Del estacionamiento y la falta de piedad fueron casi directamente a su casa, toda colores cálidos, y un regalo de Navidad. Jonathan estaba al borde de detestar la celebración del nacimiento de Jesús, la verdad. Todas las luces brillantes lo hacían sentirse un poco enfermo cuando las veía, entrelazadas con la imagen de su madre fuera de su cabeza, declarando que esos nudos de cables y plástico eran su hijo. Pero el beso de Nancy, su tacto otra vez sobre él, aunque fuera por un segundo y aunque luego el brazo de Steve fuera a rodearla, lo convenció para siempre de adorar las festividades.    

   Detestaba la cámara. Un poco. De vez en cuando. Aunque hubiese extrañado muchísimo tomar fotografías, verlas emerger en un cuarto de luces rojas, la cámara significaba que nunca iba a poder hacer como que Nancy Wheeler nunca podría haber sido suya, como que nunca se habían conocido, no realmente. Era un ingrato por no poder apreciar su regalo, por no poder apreciar los días que habían pasado hombro con hombro y dejarla ir.   

  Pero nunca había estado solo hasta que ella se fue. Ahora vivía con una extremidad fantasma, con la idea de ella a su alrededor, haciendo todo más luminoso con su presencia imaginaria. Apretaba la boca contra la línea blanca que interrumpía su mano, cerraba los ojos, y se permitía odiar todo por un momento, antes de seguir.     

   No le alcanzaba una semana y tres sonrisas.    

   Se imaginaba alcanzando el cielo, metiéndose en alguno de los agujeros que la luz atravesaba y trayendo algo horrible, algo que no mereciera vivir, algo que volviera a unirlo a ella por necesidad. Cada vez que lo pensaba se odiaba un poco más. Cada vez que la extrañaba.    

  Ingrato. La había convertido en su sol y ahora tenía que vivir sin luz.    

  (Se lo merecía.)


End file.
